The talk show
by Travis 2017
Summary: Arthur has had it with his parents playing favorites. He can tell his story. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and the talk show

* * *

Arthur has had it with his parents playing favorites. He will put them on that talk show about bad parents. This is his chance to change his parents for the better. He is tired of doing stuff for what D.W. wants. He is angry about it now. He has had it.

"Mom and dad why do you two always side with D.W.?" said Arthur, "And want me to do stuff she wants and not me?"

"Because she is a little girl," said Mrs. Read, "That is why."

"That is why she is a brat," said Arthur, "I am tired of you two reating me this way of forceing me to do things with her."

"You have to deal with it," said Mrs. Read, "That you have to do stuff like that with her."

"Your mom is right," said Mr. Read, "She is a little girl."

Arthur told that in a letter to the Larry Hope show. It is about bad parents after all. They saw that letter and approved it for that episode about bad parents. They know that the Read parents are bad parents. Arthur is glad he can tell his story.

"Mom and dad your bad parents," said Arthur, "I am putting you in the Larry Hope show episode about bad parents."

"How dare you," said Mrs. Read, "We are good parents not bad ones."

"No your bad parents," said Arthur, "I have had it with doing stuff for her by force."

"You have to deal with it," said Mrs. Read, "Like i said before."

"Your going on that show," said Arthur, "They approved my letter i sent to it. Do to being bad parents."

The other family's that are there is the Frensky's, Barnes, and the Crosswires. Barnes family is helicopter parents. The Crosswires, Frenshy's and Reads play favorites. They are in the backstage of that talk show the Larry Hope show.

"Hi there Arthur," said Francine, "I knew you would be here."

"Hi there Francine," said Arthur, "I also knew youwould be here."

"Hi you two," said Binky, "I am also here. And Muffy is also here."

"Yes i am," said Muffy, "Chip is the reason. He is also here."

"The show begins soon," said a man, "Get ready to be called to the stage."

The show is now begging. The opening credits is on now. See what happens next chapter.


	2. Arthur and family

Arthur and the talk show

* * *

Them parents are angry at Arthur, Francine, Binky, and Chip. Not at Muffy because Chip did that letter to the show. The host then called them out. Mr. and Mrs. Read will try to ground Arthur and Mr. and Mrs Frensky will try to ground Francine.

"First guest is the Read family," said Larry Hope, "Here they are now."

"Good to be here," said Arthur, "I can tell my story here."

"That is the idea," said Larry Hope, "Let's hear it now from your point of view then they get a turn."

"Okay here it goes," said Arthur, "They yelled at me for what a friend did. I was innocent in it."

"Okay go on," said Larry Hope, "Say what is on your mind."

"They didn't listen for D.W. here broke my plane," said Arthur, "They only punnished me not her."

Arthur told him and them all the stuff that D.W. did they blamed him for it. That they force him to do what D.W. wants to do. Like that movie and the pagant at the preschool. He wanted to be with his friends. All in the crowed gasped at that. They know that Arthur was telling the truth. Arthur is a bad liar he plays with his glasses he wasn't playing with them.

"Now let's here from Mr. and Mrs. Read," said Larry Hope, "Say what is on your mind."

"Arthur was supposed to tell us what his friend did," said Mrs. Read, "He didn't do that."

"She is right," said Mr. Read, "D.W. is a little girl so we didn't punish her for it."

"Yes do go on," said Larry Hope, "Let's here about more."

"He has no common sense at times," said Mrs. Read, "We show him tough love."

The crowd is for Arthur same as Larry Hope. He knows they are bad parents. So them two will get counciling tobecome better parents. D.W. to be less of a brat and Arthur for a bit of aneixty. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Dr Paula part 1

Arthur and the talk show

* * *

The others talked. The crowd is on the side of the kids. They are proved to be bad parents they need counciling is all. That will help them be better parents. They proved themselves to be bad parents. They will become good parents to them.

"Yes counciling for you parents," said Larry Hope, "And for the kids to help resolve it."

"Yes sir," said Mrs. Read, "We will do that. What we did was wrong."

"Counciling is a good thing," said Arthur, "We might do it as a family."

"That will be good," said Larry Hope, "We can arrange that."

"I want things to stay the same," said D.W., "I love the way it isand want it to remain like they are."

They all looked at her strangly. They know she is a brat. She needs counciling and more discipline big time. Mr. and Mrs. Read now see's it was their fault she is a brat. They also know they treated Arthur badly. Counciling soon begins.

"I am glad your here," said Dr. Paula, "Help you become a better family."

"I remember you," said Arthur, "You helped Brain with his anexity."

"That i did," said Dr. Paula, "Now i will help you and your family."

"I hope you help us be better parents," said Mrs. Read, "So we can treat Arthur here better than before."

"I still want things tobe the same," said D.W., "That is the way i want it."

Dr. Paula now knows D.W. is a brat. She will work harder on her than the others in the Read family. She might need grounding or spanking or both from the parents. She can grow out of it with Dr. Paula's help that is.

"It wasn't fair for Arthur here little lady," said Dr. Paula, "They played favorites by treating him badly and ignore Kate."

"I still like it better," said D.W., "I want things back to normal."

"No things need to change," said Dr. Paula, "They need to treat you kids equal."

"That is what i want to be equal," said Arthur, "That is why we are here."

"And that we will," said Dr. Paula, "Things will change for the better for you."

Things went pretty well for them. That helped thema bit. D.W. needs more work though. Dr. Paula knows that. She worked with others like her so she knows. See what happens next chapter.


	4. Dr Paula part 2

Arthur and the talk show

* * *

Arthur is talking more of things his parents forced him to do stuff for D.W. who became a brat because of it. He will no longer put up with it. So that is the reason they are there. And that because of the talk show. He will have a better life.

"One time at the amusement park made me take D.W. every ride she wants," said Arthur, "Just because they said so."

"You two shouldn't do that," said Dr. Paula, "Let him go to it the rides he wants. You take her on them rides not him. Unless he wants to take her he can."

"Yes ma,am," said Mrs. Read, "Next time we go we wont force him to take her on rides she wants if he doesn't want to."

"We are making progress now," said Dr. Paula, "Please go on Arthur."

"I sure will," said Arthur, "D.W. does some stuff wrong my parents blame it on me."

"Ma,am and sir listen to your son what D.W. did," said Dr. Paula, "Just don't blame it on him."

They realised what they did. They don't blame Arthur for sending that letter and appearing on that talk show. They now know why Arthur could not take it anymore. He wants them to become better parents. So they are doing counciling now.

"That does it for this week," said Dr. Paula, "Put what you promised in practice. And see you next week."

"We will try," said Mrs. Read, "We will do the best we can."

"Arthur see that they do," said Dr. Paula, "If not use this note book to take notes."

"Yes ma,am," said Arthur, "And thanks for the note book."

"No problem Arthur," said Dr. Paula, "I can tell your a good kid."

The Read family got in the car and went home. Mr. and Mrs. Read will try to become better parents. Then gave a bath to Kate then D.W. and Arthur had his shower. The Read parents are now talking about it. And what they need to change.

"David our son was right what he did," said Mrs. Read, "He couldn't take it anymore."

"We know that now," said Mr. Read, "We must become better parents."

"We should listen to what he says about D.W.," said Mrs. Read, "And not ignore him and blame it on him."

"You're right," said Mr. Read, "I agree with you."

"That is one thing we must do," said Mrs. Read, "And it wasn't his fault what a friend of his did."

His friends except Muffy will not ignore him when he does stuff like that. Just reason with him. Muffy needs councling herself. Her parents will take her to it. See what happens next chapter.


	5. Dr Paula part 3

The talk show

* * *

The Read family are at Dr. Paula's office for counciling. It is their second counciling sesson. They learned some from last time. Arthur goes first like the last time. He can say whatever is on his mind. He won't get in any trouble for that at all.

"When they punish me they do it harsely," said Arthur, "But when D. does something wrong it is less servere."

"That isn't right," said Dr. Paula, "That is favoritism indeed."

"But he has little common sense," said Mrs. Read, "And D.W. is just a little girl."

"He has little common sense because of you two," said Dr. Paula, "Because you two have little common sense."

"I guess your right," said Mrs. Read, "No wonder D.W. here is a brat."

Dr. Paula knows Mrs. Read is making more progress than Mr. Read at this time. She will soon talk to Mr. Read and D.W. toreason with them two. D.W. needs more work than Mr. and Mrs. Read along with Arthur. Because she is a brat.

"Sir no more playing favorites," said Dr. Paula, "She is no angel but a brat."

"Yes ma,am," said Mr. Read, "I can see that what it did now."

"Good that is progress," said Dr. Paula, "As for you D.W. no more framing Arthur what you did. Take responsiblity for your own actions. So stop framing him getting him in a bit of trouble."

"Why should i stop doing that?" said D.W., "That is just what i do."

"That is wrong," said Dr. Paula, "That is a bad thing that you do. Take resposblity for your own actions i mean it."

She can see now that D.W. will take more work than the other members of the Read family. Dr. Paula knows that D.W. is a spoiled selfish brat. She also manulates her parents. So she is talking to Arthur about D.W. of course.

"She still accuses me and my friends for taking her snowball," said Arthur, "That we didn't do. Not sure what happened to that snowball. But she still thinks we did it."

"Young lady stop accusing him and his friends," said Dr. Paula, "Of that snowball of course."

"But they did do it," said D.W., "I just need evidence to prove it."

"Arthur told the truth to me," said Dr. Paula, "He looked me in the eyes and didn't play with his glasses."

"He is covering up lying," said D.W., "It was him and his friends Buster and Francine."

D.W. got in trouble when they went home. Mr. and Mrs. Read made progress not so with D.W. that is. She still think Arthur and his friends took the snowball. In fact Aliens took it. See what happens next chapter.


	6. Dr Paula part 4

The talk show

* * *

D.W. is in trouble for being a brat an wont get off the snowball thing. She will soon be grounded a week. She is angry at her parents for grounding her. She needs more counciling than even Muffy does. The Read family knows she is a brat. D.W. is more of a brat than Muffy. Muffy learns from her spoiled ways. She might stop being a brat as in Muffy.

"Dora Winifred Read!" said Mrs. Read, "For your behavior your grounded week!"

"But mom he and his friends stole my snowball," said D.W., "I will make him and them admit to it."

"If you do that you will be in bigger trouble than now," said Mrs. Read, "So don't do it go to your room."

"Mom she needs more help," said Arthur, "From Dr. Paula than we do."

"I think your right," said Mrs. Read, "She did help Alan who you call Brain she can help D.W. as well."

Next week they returned to Dr. Paula. Arthur and his parents will talk about D.W. who over the week tried to make Arthur and his friends Buster and Francine. They told Mr. and Mrs. Read what she tried to make them do. She got in trouble.

"D.W. tried to make me and my friends confess," said Arthur, "Of taking her snowball."

"D.W. don't do stuff like that," said Dr. Paula, "Your not a police officer so don't do that."

"But they did take it," said D.W., "Only ones that could have done it."

"D.W. if they did they would admit it," said Dr. Paula, "He is an honest boy."

"If you say so," said D.W., "I want to know who took it."

D.W. finally made some progress. She will no longer try to make Arthur and his friends confess of taking her snowball. But she still tries to get Arthur in trouble but that no longer seems to work. But still tries to get him in trouble.

"D.W. you made some progress," said Dr. Paula, "Stop trying to get Arthur here in trouble."

"Why should i stop that?" said D.W., "My parents believed me."

"Because it is wrong," said Dr. Paula, "And your parents wont side with you much."

"I want things back to normal," said D.W., "Before the talk show and here."

"Arthur couldn't put up with it anymore," said Dr. Paula, "Now stop trying to get him in trouble."

Arthur knows she will still try getting him in trouble. See what happens the next chapter.


	7. Dr Paula part 5

The talk show

* * *

Arthur is going to ask his mom if he is also grounded. He just wants to know. He knows what it is like to be grounded but that was from favoritism. So he is asking her if he is grounded just like D.W. is now. Or if he can play with his friends.

"Mom am i also grounded?" said Arthur, "Just like D.W. is?"

"No of course not Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Why do you think that?"

"Because you did that to me before," said Arthur, "So i was just asking if i was."

"I am sorry for that," said Mrs. Read, "I see how things are now thanks to Dr. Paula."

"So i can go play?" said Arthur, "At the park with them?"

"Go right ahead honey," said Mrs. Read, "Nothing stopping you from doing that."

Arthur went to play with his friends as D.W. was playing in her room alone being grounded. She can play with Kate and Arthur can when he comes back home. She just can't have her friends over so no Bud and Emily just her siblings.

"I Hate being grounded," said D.W., "I want things the way they was."

"Things will be different soon," said Mrs. Read, "So we can treat Arthur and Kate better than we did stuff."

"But i like it the way it was before," said D.W., "You treated me the best."

"That is a problem," said Mrs. Read, "Tomorrow we go to counciling again."

"I hate counciling," said D.W., "It changed you two."

Mrs. Read knows D.W. needs counciling big time. The next day they are going to counciling. Dr. Paula is glad the Read parents are ecoming better parents than before. Arthur talks first as always. To improve his parents more.

"They dragged me and not D.W. to a party," said Arthur, "Even though i got a book it was boring no kids there."

"If you take one kid to the party take all three," said Dr. Paula, "Don't force Arthur against his will."

"Yes ma,am," said Mrs. Read, "We will stop forceing him against his will like that."

"We know better now," said Mr. Read, "Now the matter with D.W. still."

"I am all ears," said Dr. Paula, "We still have the time to talk about it."

They talked about D.W. to her. She will work harder on D.W. than before. See what happens next chapter.


	8. DW slightly redemmed

The talk show

* * *

Next week came they are heading there now. To Dr. Paula's office that is. They hope D.W. changes a bit. They don't want her in a mental hospital. They hope Dr. Paula can help her. The Read parents improved a lot. Now it is about D.W. after all.

"D.W. you need to listen more to Dr. Paula better," said Arthur, "Like mom and dad did."

"I still want things to be back to normal," said D.W., "But maybe i could listen to her more."

"That's our girl," said Mr. Read, "We want you to become a better person."

"Bud also wants me to be a good person," said D.W., "Same as Emily. Them two are my best friends."

"We are here now," said Mrs. Read, "Let's go inside now."

They went inside of that place. Just 5 minutes later Dr. Paula is ready for them. This time it is all about D.W. who is stubborn to change for the better. So it is just about her. They took their seats. Dr. Paula is now talking right now.

"D.W. you need to change for the better," said Dr. Paula, "No more accusing your brother Arthur here. And don't bug him to play with you. If he does want to play he will."

"I will stop accusing him," said D.W., "That i agree on."

"That is progress," said Dr. Paula, "Try being a better person."

"She still might bug me to play with her," said Arthur, "What should i do?"

"Try to ignore her when it comes to that," said Dr. Paula, "Only way she might learn."

After counciling session is over for the week. They only have two more sessions left. They got home. She will no longer accuse him of stuff. D.W. wants Arthur to play with her with her. So she is bugging him to play with her.

"Play with me Arthur," said D.W., "Like tower of cows or rocks in a box."

"Not right now D.W.," said Arthur, "My friends are coming."

"They can also play with me," said D.W., "Rocks in a box is for up to 7 players."

"Not sure they will play that," said Arthur, "We are going to play hide and seek in the park."

"I want to play rocks in a box," said D.W., "And i want to now!"

D.W. was sent in her room for that. See what happens next chapter.


	9. Stop being annoying DW

The talk show

* * *

D.W. wants to know if she is grounded yet again. And for how long. She is now getting what she deserves. She is less of a brat now but still annoying. She is just a little girl though. She will learn oneday. She might become less annoying soon.

"Am i grounded again?" said D.W., "Like before?"

"Yes grounded one day," said Mrs. Read, "Try not being so annoying."

"How do i do that?" said D.W., "To be less annoying?"

"Listen to Dr. Paula better," said Mrs. Read, "And do what she says."

"Okay mommy," said D.W., "Next time we go to her."

A week later they went to talk to her again. She starts with Arthur as always. About his parents and D.W. as well. To see how much they changed and to make them a bit better. Just like always. They have learned and have more to learn.

"My sister still annoys me to play with her," said Arthur, "And one time my mom said play with her no choice."

"D.W. stop annoying him," said Dr. Paula, "And ma,am don't force him to play with her that is wrong."

"I will stop doing that," said Mrs. Read, "He will play with her if he wants to."

"That is good," said Dr. Paula, "Anything else?"

"My dad was taking me fishing alone," said Arthur, "D.W. annoyed them to take her with us."

"D.W. stop annoying them," said Dr. Paula, "And sir you can tell her no it isn't that hard to do."

D.W. promised only to stop annoying her parents and to take no for an answer. She will still however annoy Arthur to play with her. Which will get her in trouble. Arthur will try to ignore her as best he can do. Which isn't that easy.

"Play with me Arthur," said D.W., "I want to play!"

"I will later," said Arthur, "I am on my way to go to the movies with my friends."

"You can do that some other time," said D.W., "Now just play with me!"

"Dora Winifred Read!" said Mrs. Read, "He said he will later!"

"But i want to play with him," said D.W., "He can goto the movies some other time."

D.W. got spanked by her this time. And sent to her room. See what happens next chapter.


	10. DW redeemed and last chapter

The talk show

* * *

Mrs. Read apologized to D.W. for the spanking. D.W. accepted it. Then came next week. They wont bring up the spanking. It might be the last session of counciling. If D.W. agrees not to bug Arthur much at least. If not at all that is.

"D.W. here still bugs me to play with her," said Arthur, "Like she always does when she wants to play with me."

"D.W. like isaid before don't bug him to play with you," said Dr. Paula, "That is called being a pest."

"How else can i get him to play with me?" said D.W., "If i don't bug him?"

"All you have to do is ask," said Dr. Paula, "If he says yes then he will if not then it means no."

"I can do that," said D.W., "I can always use manners."

She is now better behaved. She became a good girl. She is no longer a brat. She knows if she misbehaves she gets grounded. The Read parents are better parents. They treat Arthur and D.W. as equals and Kate when she gets older.

"That is good,"said Dr. Paula, "And you two parents are now better parents."

"That is true," said Mrs. Read, "Does that mean sessions is over?"

"Yes that means they are," said Dr. Paula, "If you need more therpy or counciling call me and make an appointment."

"We will keep that in mind," said Mrs. Read, "Let's go home now."

"Sounds good to me mom," said Arthur, "Glad this worked the way i wanted it."

They went home. The kids are playing now. While the Read parents are making dinner. Arthur will play with D.W. soon just not by force. They no longer force him to do things for her. Arthur is talking with his friends that things went well.

"Glad it worked," said Francine, "It sure helped my family."

"I am glad it all worked out well," said Arthur, "For both our parents."

"It also helped mine," said Binky, "They are no longer helicopter parents."

"I am sure it helped mine," said Muffy, "Now Chip might know for sure."

"Yes it did," said Chip, "They treat us the same."

Things are different now. Their lives just got better. The end.


End file.
